New Dynamic
by CrazyTess
Summary: A Claire/Gretchen fic following their final scene together in Pass/Fail
1. Chapter 1

"forget it! You know me – impulsive Gretchen, wants to hold hands so she does it"

"I know and I love that about you! I wanna be more like that and not be beholden to … any label or definition or who I'm supposed to be I just..." Claire takes a deep breath

"I wanna hold your hand"

Gretchen beams at Claire as she takes her hand in her own gingerly and squeezes.

"People are gunna talk" Says Gretchen – a little taken aback

"Let 'em talk" Claire responds, cooly

"Talking's good." She continues "In-fact I could use some talking if you still have a sympathetic ear?"

"I in-fact have two ears" The two grin at each-other for a moment before Gretchen announces "c'mon" and pulls Claire up by the hand and leads her out of the cafeteria

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Gretchen asks, still smiling ear-to-ear, as the two walk hand in hand down the corridor. "And what was that back then? Did something happen?" She added

"Yeah... I kinda thought you'd been kidnapped by Sylar"

"What the hell?" Gretchen laughed

"Oh and I think I know who took your backpack"

"Really?" She paused to think for a few seconds "Wait that was..."

"Yep" Claire interrupted

"Wow, for an evil psycho he's pretty hot" Gretchen joked. The only response she got was a half-smile-half-frown as if to say 'you weirdo', to which she just laughed at. By this point both girls had almost forgotten they were holding hands. They were soon reminded, though, when a group of boys staring at them caught their attention. None of them said anything, but their floored jaws expressed their thoughts easily enough. Gretchen looked away, blushing slightly while Claire sustained eye contact with one of the boys.

"They think you're hot" Gretchen joked as they walked out of earshot.

"C'mon they were obviously looking at you..." She paused for a second and made eye contact "... Sexy" Gretchen looked back with an expression of lust and astonishment. Claire bit the side of her lip and looked away.

"I told you that would happen"

"You said people would talk. You didn't say people would stare" Claire retorted. Gretchen looked at her and squeezed her hand firmly in response. Before they knew it they had arrived at their dorm room door. Claire attempted to get the keys from her pocket and unlock the door without breaking the hand holding, but she ended up dropping them.

"Maybe we should..." Gretchen suggested. Without pausing the other girl responded "Yeah", let go of her hand and in a fumbling rush – picked up the keys, unlocked the door and swung it open in one swift motion.

"So..." Claire took a long pause after shutting and locking the door "... Alone at last" The two looked at each-other for a moment, bravely gazing at one-another as hearts started pumping faster and faster. The 'subtext' that had once filled this space was now all exposed, and it filled the room with a real intensity that neither of them could ignore any longer. Claire's voice broke up a little as she asked "What now?"

"I guess we already kinda had our first kiss" Gretchen was almost shocked at her own confidence when she said this. Claire took two slow steps towards her and placed her hand on the other girl's collar bone. Her eyes were focussed on her hand as she traced her fingers up towards Gretchen's neck. She made eye contact once again when she said

"Well... maybe I'll kiss you this time" Gretchen's eyes turned puppy-dog-like and she whispered "...Oh Claire" Claire slowly leaned in as she said this, without breaking eye contact and pressed her lips firmly against Gretchen's. She tugged at Gretchen's hair intermittently as the tenderness battled with the passion within her. Meanwhile Gretchen wrapped her arms around her new lover and held her tightly to bring her closer to her.

They started to move backwards as Claire pushed them against a wall. With one hand on the wall beside Gretchen's head and her whole body pressed against hers, she broke off the kiss. There was a look of confident dominance in her eyes that made Gretchen's heart pound in her chest. She'd always imagined she'd be the dominant one in this situation, guiding Claire through her first experience with another girl. But Claire was clearly in the spirit for this and was going full speed ahead. The fact that it wasn't quite as she'd imagined made it all the more exciting, she didn't know what to expect. And as that thought hit her Claire started delicately kissing her sensitive neck. She gently rolled her head back in response, closing her eyes to enjoy this silky wet tongue on her tender skin. Claire wrapped both her arms around her waist as she continued to kiss up Gretchen's neck. She took a deep breath in and inhaled her scent

"Mmm... You smell good" Claire spoke slowly, in hush tones. Squeezing her in her arms. Gretchen found herself buckling at the knees and she slid down the wall with her new lover attached. Thoughts were racing through her head as this blonde beauty knelt between her legs, barely inches away. She stared into those misty blue eyes in almost disbelief and re-positioned herself so she was also kneeling, she placed a hand on her soft cheek.

"God your beautiful" She admired with the same look of desire and emotion that she had the first time. This time when she kissed her though, instead of a look of shock, Claire looked relaxed and almost blissful and she felt herself tipping backwards in sympathy. As she climbed on top of her, Gretchen slowly stroked upwards from Claire's abdomen, and as the hand reached her breast she laughed out; "I never actually believed I'd ever get to do this to you... You're an **amazing** kisser by the way!"

"So are you Gretch" a devilish grin graced Claire's face and she pulled on the other girls clothes "Now get back here". This caused a shocked yet muffled yelp on Gretchen's behalf as she was pulled into the softest, deepest kiss yet. Moans followed as thighs grazed and hips bucked. Claire slipped her hand up Gretchen's shirt and stroked the soft warm skin underneath with her palm. Her hand slowly went north and she cupped her breast and gently squeezed over the fabric of her bra.

"Oh boy..." Gretchen exclaimed softly, appreciating the sensation. Her lips were gently sucking on Claire's ear as she tousled her hair with her fingers. Claire could hear her woman's heavy breathing as she toyed with her ear lobe. It gave her a kick to know how much she was affecting her. She was suddenly surprised that this had come this far without freaking her out. It was the first time she'd had such a heated make-out session with anyone, never mind another woman. The thing is, it just felt right, it felt natural. And she wasn't thinking too much, in this case that was a positive thing. She was letting her body do the talking. Claire slipped her hand back down over Gretchen's smooth stomach and slid her fingers under her jeans.

"Wait..." Gretchen stopped her. Claire, looking slightly concerned, retracted her hand and let her continue.

"Your first time should be special" She said earnestly. Claire sat up and placed her hands on Gretchen's shoulders.

"This is special" She looked into her eyes, flicking back and forth between them.

"Well its not good enough for my supergirl. I'm gunna give you the most romantic, special virginity loosing night ever. Just trust me on this one. K?" The brunette said enthusiastically. Claire couldn't help but give in to her charming demeanour and smiled on one side of her mouth.

"Besides, think of all the fun sexual tension we'd miss out on if we did it right now"

"Yeah... fun..." Claire laughed "Well as long as it's with you Gretch, I don't mind. But if you want to wait then we'll do that" She reasoned

"It's what I want" Gretchen confirmed, mimicking the lopsided smile on Claire's face. She pushed hair behind Claire's ear and slowly moved in to kiss her. This time kissing her slowly and gently; lips barely touching, tongues teasing...

"Fuck... if you kiss me like that again I don't think I'll be able to control myself" The blonde said, eyes wide with lust. Gretchen on the other hand was grinning ear to ear.

The pair talked and canoodled all evening, enjoying this new dynamic to their relationship. Joking about pushing the beds together and chatting about Claire's crazy superhero experiences with Sylar that day. All the while Gretchen was mentally planning this incredible evening she promised.


	2. Chapter 2

New Dynamic, Chapter 2

[Tuesday morning, dorm room]

A door closing in the hallway woke the two sleeping beauties the next morning. Each of the girls in their own beds rolled over with a groan and looked at each-other. Claire grinned at Gretchen cheekily as she remembered the previous night. She stretched out her arm towards her new lover as if to reach her from across the room. Gretchen mirrored this and her eyes drifted to the clock on her bedside table.

"Oops" Her eyes widened as she saw the arms on the clock quickly approaching the hour.

"I have class in like 2 minutes! I gotta go!" She hurried out of bed and started taking off her underwear, in which she had slept that night, in order to get dressed for class. Claire looked on in awe. Before last night, Claire would have averted her gaze, but she didn't have to worry about getting caught looking this time. Gretchen ran out of the room as soon as she was fully dressed. Claire rolled over in her bed with a sleepy groan as the door to the room slammed shut. "I suppose I should get up too" she thought to herself. A groan from her stomach confirmed that thought and she got out of bed and lazily got dressed herself. She went down to the cafeteria to get some breakfast and killed some time by reading a few chapters of a novel that Gretchen had suggested she read. She planned to return to the room around the same time as Gretchen, but she lost track of time while absorbed in the novel. She ended up arriving about 15 minutes later than originally planned.

The door was locked when she got back to the room which Claire assumed was because Gretchen was still in class. As she turned her key in the door she heard some rustling inside, and when she stepped inside she noticed Gretchen **was** here after all. She was sat bolt-upright in bed with an expression on her face that resembled a deer caught in headlights. Claire frowned, confused, and rotated her head.

"You ok?..." Gretchen looked around for a second before responding

"Yep fine... really thirsty... think I'll get myself some water" Claire looked on, still confused, as Gretchen got out from under the covers and put on her jeans which were lying in a pile on the floor. She passed a baffled Claire on the way out who only looked on in suspicion. Claire sat down on the computer chair and looked around with a sigh. It was then that she noticed a bump under Gretchen's bed covers. She sat on the bed, which bounced as she slumped herself down. Her hands found her way to a cold, curved object underneath the covers. Upon further inspection there was also a small plastic thing that fit perfectly in the palm of her hand. It was only when she had both in her hands in front of her that she realised that what she had in her hand was a glass dildo and a small vibrator. This also happened to be the moment that Gretchen chose to return, glass in hand, from the bathroom. Gretchen's eyes widened as she saw Claire – sex toy in each hand. Claire's eyes moved from the toys, to the side, and then up to Gretchen. About a second after she lay her eyes on Gretchen a smile began to creep across her face. Gretchen had no words and had her mouth open. The occasional squeak and "I.." sound came from her mouth but she really didn't know how to get herself out of this one. Meanwhile Claire's cheeky grin grew wider, she put down the toys on the bed and started walking towards Gretchen, who was still speechless. She wrapped her arms around Gretchen's neck and looked up at her still smirking slightly.

"It's okay sweetie! Forensics just turns you on!" Claire teased. A sarcastic 'very funny' was Gretchen's initial response.

"Actually..." Gretchen emphasised, elongating the vowels. "Forensics finished about a half hour early, and you weren't here so..." She trailed off

"So...?" Claire pushed curiously. Gretchen swayed slightly as she tried to find a way to finish her sentence.

"So I had some time to kill and... Well.. Just thinking of you naked makes me as wet as Niagara Falls" The image made Claire's eyes widen in shock and lust. Claire paused for a while and appeared to be deciding something. She looked briefly up at Gretchen and closed the door behind her and locked it. Then she motioned Gretchen to go and sit on her bed. Claire stood right in front of her and begun to unbutton her shirt.

"I wanna watch" Claire announced, demonically. Gretchen leaned back, a little shocked by the suggestion.

"Is that allowed?"

"Last time I checked I'm still a virgin if I watch you fuck yourself" Claire argued

"Yeah but..." Gretchen was interrupted by the removal of Claire's shirt revealing a lacy black bra. "But uhhh...." Yet again rendered speechless.

"You like what you see huh?" Claire wagged her eyebrows suggestively, and then bit her lower lip while doing a sexy dance and turning around to flaunt her curvaceous backside.

"Are you sure about this?" Gretchen said as Claire started to shimmy her jeans down.

"Oh.." Claire turned round and stopped, looking serious for a moment. "You... you don't want me to?" She said, acting as if she didn't know. Gretchen looked her up and down a few times before murmuring "Fuck it" under her breath and grabbing Claire by the waist and pulling her on top of her to kiss. Claire squealed as Gretchen tipped her off balance, and a low "mmm" came from her as she immersed herself in the kiss. Claire reached behind Gretchen's back and picked up the glass dildo. She broke off the kiss before snatching Gretchen's wrist and placing the dildo in it. Gretchen looked down at her hand and then up at Claire who was smiling very seductively. She reached back and grabbed the vibrator.

"This should be a bit more fun" She said, wagging the vibrator in her fingers "... And... why don't you have it?" She took Claire's hand and placed the small purple vibrator in her palm. Claire looked back at her, shrugging her shoulders while tilting her head side-to-side.

"Okay, why not" The vibrator was smooth and streamlined with silver writing on the top that said 'LELO'. There were little plus and minus signs that operated the toy, Claire thought it looked pretty easy to use. Gretchen slowly grazed her hand up the side of Claire's thigh, who was currently kneeling between Gretchen's legs. Her hand slid around Claire's body and she gave her backside a gentle squeeze. This quickly jolted Claire out of the daydream she seemed to have drifted off into and fixed her gaze firmly back on Gretchen. Claire smile's softly and leans down to kiss her. With one hand supporting her weight and the other on Gretchen's hip, slowly working its way up underneath Gretchen's sweater. Gretchen broke off the kiss and moved so she lay flat on her back and then beckoned Claire to come and join her. The pair smiled at each-other before starting to kiss and undress one-another once again. Claire hooked her thumbs under Gretchen's sweater and rolled it up her torso. Gretchen rocked her head back, enjoying the way Claire's fingers were sliding up her back.

"Mmmm" Gretchen groaned as Claire started kissing the gorgeously soft skin around her navel. She continued up her torso and between her breasts which were still clothed by a simple blue bra. Gretchen sat up slightly so her sweater could be pulled over her head, and once it was - the pair embraced in a passionate kiss. Gretchen ran her fingers lightly down Claire's back and drew goosebumps as she went. Claire stopped kissing to take in little short breaths as her back was sensitive to this soft touch. Her fingers continued over Claire's hips and she outlined her waistband with the edges of her fingers. Claire bit her lip and tilted her head slightly as she leaned forward to kiss the exposed skin on Gretchen's collarbone. Gretchen's fingers worked on the button at the front of Claire's jeans.

"Ugh, why is this so much harder when it's someone else's jeans?" She complained with frustration.

"Distracted much?" Claire muffled into Gretchen's porcelain skin. Claire's hand wandered up Gretchen's abdomen, eliciting twitches from her stomach muscles. She cupped her breast gingerly while tickling her neck with her soft tongue.

"You make a good point" She responded between sharp breaths of pleasure and arousal.

"Finally!" Gretchen somehow managed to fumble in the correct fashion in order to unfasten Claire's jeans. Claire backed up and looked her in the face.

"Real sexy Gretch." Claire commented, sarcastically. Gretchen laughed.

"I'm sorry babe, won't happen again" She apologized. Claire looked up at her with a coy smile on her lips

"You just called me 'babe'!" Claire said thoughtfully. "I don't think anyone's ever called me that before"

"Well... babe... there's plenty more where that came from... hot stuff" Claire blushed.

"You're **so** adorable!" Gretchen said with a loving smile on her face. She thumbed the flushed flesh of Claire's cheeks in admiration and pulled Claire forward to kiss them. Warm, soft, flawless skin frisked the sensitive flesh of Gretchen's lips. She was drawn in for more soft, perfect skin and began down Claire's neck.

"Mmmm... as goooood as that feels, we're dangerously close to breaking the rules" Claire reminded her.

"Oh!... Right..." Gretchen paused "Hang on a sec... why are **you** getting undressed if this is all for me?" She asked, confused.

"Ah! Well remember what you said about thinking about me naked? Thought this might help things along a little" She bit her lip cheekily and looked Gretchen up and down. Gretchen looked back at her, lust raging in her eyes, for a few beats.

"Hmm. Works for me" Gretchen shrugged, momentarily breaking out of character, before lunging on top of Claire in an animal-like manner. She tugged on Claire's tightly fitting jeans, which came loose with more ease than she had expected. Off came the Jeans. And the socks. She was now lying in nothing but her underwear. Claire stared up at Gretchen, admiring this new confident spirit that was exuding from her every touch and split-second of eye contact. Gretchen was gliding her palm over the curves and dips in Claire's stomach and watching the response it evoked in her. She wrapped her arms around Claire's back and lifted her up firmly, teasing Claire with the closeness of their lips without letting them meet. She ran her hands over Claire's bra and quickly unhooked it with, yet again, more confidence and ease than she had expected. "Mmm, I'm good" She thought to herself while smiling. Claire suddenly felt nervous and held her breath in. Gretchen let the bra fall and leant back to admire Claire's body. A few more beats of silence and stillness fell upon them as Gretchen took a moment to just … look

"Ohh Claire!" Gretchen's desire showing on her face. She gingerly pressed her palms to Claire's exposed chest, and kissed the white flesh above her left nipple with just as much tenderness.

"Maybe I shouldn't take these off if that's the reaction I'm gunna get from just my tits" Claire suggested, tugging on her final garment. Gretchen's eyebrows lifted as she looked down, she'd almost forgotten there was **more**!

"Okay miss hands. I think it's your turn!" Claire pushed Gretchen back forcefully, almost banging her head against the wall. "I can be rough too ya know" Claire hooked four fingers around Gretchen's jeans and underwear and pulled them down. Before she knew it, Gretchen was completely naked except for her blue bra. Her breath quickened at the thought of what Claire was going to do to her. Light kisses from her ankles were tickling her sensitive legs. Claire smiled up devilishly between kisses. As she reached her knee, Claire stopped and picked up the vibrator that was placed in her hand before and began stroking Gretchen's inner thigh – vibrations on their lowest setting for now. Gretchen closed her eyes. The gentle rise and fall of her chest had amplified since the removal of her jeans. Her heavy breathing was a pleasant sound in Claire's ears. Claire smiled to herself as she teased with the vibrator. Not yet going where she knew it was wanted and massaging only Gretchen's legs, thighs, and hips with the vibrator. Through closed eyes, Gretchen pleaded with her to stop this torturous tease. Claire couldn't resist much longer, and very gently grazed her bare lips with the humming toy. Gretchen's brow furrowed in bliss as her mouth opened wide.

Gretchen's lips were swollen with arousal and her engorged clitoris was just peeking out. Claire had never seen an aroused woman quite this up-close-and-personal before. She was surprised by how much the simple sight of it filled her with desire. And Gretchen was completely under her surrender. Claire suddenly put down the vibrator and started to lap up Gretchen's ever-growing pool of nectar – on each lick, flicking her hard clit with her tongue. Gretchen opened her eyes momentarily, only to roll them back into her head in a jolt of pleasure.

"F-uck! Claire..." Gretchen stammered in disbelief and ecstasy. Regardless of her lack of experience, Claire managed to find what made her squirm relatively quickly. Moans of delight escaped Gretchen's mouth. She also had a fist full of Claire's soft hair which she tugged on vigorously each time Claire manipulated her clit in a particularly pleasurable way. The intensity grew and grew and within minutes Gretchen had reached the plateau of her approaching orgasm. Her hips were buckling, and she was grunting in a way that seemed almost frustrated in between the fast paced heavy breathing.

"Ohhhhhhh" Her whole body shook as she climaxed. Every inch of her began to tingle and she could feel the sweat dripping off of her. As her orgasm ended she took one deep breath in and gently pushed her lovers head away, signalling to her that she could stop. She beckoned for Claire to come and lie on top of her, to which she obliged.

"That... was … fucking amazing! Just... how?" Gretchen stammered, almost incoherently. Claire just beamed up at her, feeling very proud of herself.

"Wow..." Gretchen took another deep breath in "I owe you big time for that one"


End file.
